Lee Sung Kyung
Profile *'Name:' 이성경 / Lee Sung Kyung (Lee Seong Kyeong) *'Profession:' Actress, model, and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Goyang, Gyeonggi, South Korea *'Height:' 175cm *'Star sign:' Leo *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Younger sister *'Talent agency:' YG Entertainment About Lee Sung Kyung was born in Goyang, Gyeonggi, South Korea in 1990. After graduating from Dongduk Women's University with a degree in Performance Arts and Modeling, she started her career in entertainment as a model, participating in the 17th Korean Super Model Contest competition in 2008; she ranked 11th. In addition, she also received a 'Unix Hair New Style Prize' in 2nd Asia-Pacific Super Model Contest in 2009, ranking 5th. In 2014, she was first model-actress promoted under a joint venture of YG Entertainment and K-Plus, making her acting debut in a supporting role in the SBS drama It's Okay, It's Love. Her break-out role came in 2016 with her performance in the tvN drama Cheese in the Trap. TV Shows *Romantic Doctor, Teacher Kim 2 (SBS, 2020) *About Time (tvN, 2018) *While You Were Sleeping (SBS, 2017) cameo *Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo (MBC, 2016) *Doctors (SBS, 2016) *Cheese in the Trap (tvN, 2016) *Flower of the Queen (MBC, 2015) *It's Okay, It's Love (SBS, 2014) Movies *Girl Cops (2019) *Broker (2018) *Love+Sling (2018) *Trolls (Korean dubbing) (2017) voice TV Variety Shows *Now Playing in Theaters - Childish Bromance (2018) Main Host *Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (2015) Guest (Ep. 29) *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (2014) Guest (Ep. 76-77) *Running Man (2010) Guest (Ep. 224,304) TV Show Theme Songs *''Only One Love'' - About Time OST (2018) *''I'm'' - About Time OST (2018) *''Whistle'' - About Time OST (2018) *''My Pink Love Story'' - About Time OST (2018) *''When One Lives'' - About Time OST (2018) *''Chok Chok Chok'' - About Time OST (2018) *''A Much Better Tomorrow'' - About Time OST (2018) Movies Theme Songs *''True Colors'' (With Hyung Sik) Trolls Theme (2017) Music Videos Appearances *Urban Zakapa - When We Were Two (2017) *Eddy Kim - Sweet Kiss Like Coffee (2016) *Akdong Musician (악동 뮤지션) - Re-Bye (2016) *Urban Zakapa - One Two One (2015) *Kang Seung Yoon - Wild And Young (2013) *Lee Hyun -''Cause It's You'' (2012) *Simon D (사이먼 디) -''Stay Cool''(feat. Zion.T) (2011) Endorsements *ERGHE (2018) *BVLGARI (2018) *SCENE NUMBER FOR (2018) *ASICS Korea (2017-18) *LG Q6 (2017) *Fresh Look (2017) *11th Street (2017) *Decoview (2017) *SK Planet (2017) *LANEIGE (2016-18) *LOVCAT BIJOUX/LOVECAT PARIS (2016-18) *Adidas Women (2016-17) *Amore Pacific - Fresh Pop Shampoo (2016-17) *Philadelphia (2016) *Hutgaesoo (Oriental Rasin Tea) (2016) *CJ Health Care (2016) *YG Lockscreen World (2016) *GT Milk (2016) *Stylus (2016) *Perche (2016) *LAP Korea (2015-16) *Polham (2015-16) *SoCar (2015) *Kotexanydays (2011) Recognitions *'2019 24th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Special Popularity Award (Miss & Mrs. Cops) *'2018 3rd Asia Artist Awards:' Best Emotive Award *'2018 3rd Asia Artist Awards:' Artist of the Year - Television / Film *'2016 35th MBC Drama Awards:' Excellence Award - Miniseries - Actress (Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo) *'2016 11th Max Movie Awards:' Rising Star Award *'2015 34th MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actress in Drama Special (Flower of the Queen) *'2014 CFDK Fashion Awards :' Best Female Fashion Model of the Year *'2009 2nd Asia Super Model Contest:' Unix Hair New Style Prize *'2008 17th Super Model Contest:' Lex Prize Trivia *'Education:' Baekseok High School, Dongduk Women's University (Performance Arts and Modeling degree) *'Religion:' Protestant *She has had blepharoplasty (double eyelid surgery). *In a 2017 survey, she ranked 32 as the most beautiful Korean celebrity. External Links *Official agency site *Twitter *Profile (Daum) *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KActress Category:KSinger